Babysitting
by Little Dark Dynamite
Summary: Tristan has to be babysat while Mom runs an errand. So who babysits him? His sister. Number 3 in the Tristan Chronicles.


**Hello again!**

**Sorry, it's been so long yet again. School sucks. And I've had a terrible case of writer's block. This is a little short, but I hope it cures it.**

**Babysitting**

** Number 3 in The Tristan Chronicles **

Tristan sat on the floor in front of his TV in the living room, fiddling with his brand new Toy Story-themed toy car that he had gotten for his fourteenth birthday a few months ago. He laughed. Today was _the _perfect day. He rode in the car twice, ate three slices of pizza and was now watching Megamind on his TV. Yep. Nothing can ruin this day.

His mom came in from the kitchen. "Hey, Tin, a TV guy is gonna come over and fix the cable box, so you need to go to Trina's room and stay there until he's gone."

What the heck? "Hah!" Tristan scoffed in defiance.

"Come on," Mom said, holding out her hand to help him up. "You have to. Only for a few minutes." Tristan reluctantly took her hand and got up. "Go surprise your sister. Besides she needs something to do. She's been in her room all day."

"Huh," Tristan muttered. At least this part will be fun.

Tristan leaned down and grabbed a bunch of beaded necklaces from the floor. Those were his favorite. He liked to play with them. He also liked to throw them, but Mom and Trina, his sister, weren't too big on that idea. After scooping them up in his arms, he ran upstairs. He dropped a few, but quickly bent down and picked them up.

Trina was, as usual, sitting cross-legged on top of her bed (she didn't have a desk) and writing in her journal. Her journal was Yellow Submarine-themed, with The Fab Four in cartoon form on the front.

Her day had been far from perfect. With Dad out on another business trip, going somewhere outside of the house besides the yard was out of the question. Especially since she, despite turning sixteen a month ago, didn't have a driver's license. Or even a learner's permit. Instead, she was stuck working on a research paper (which she finished about two hours ago) and reading her new Maximum Ride book (which she also finished about an hour ago.)

Tristan interrupted her thoughts. He came barging into her room.

"Hey, Tin, what-?"

Tristan was now sitting on her bed next to her with his beads. He scooted over towards the middle of the bed, bumping into Trina. Which caused her to almost fall off the bed, luckily catching herself on the nightstand next to her bed. Unfortunately, her mom saw the whole thing.

"Hi," she snorted.

"Ummm!" Trina exclaimed. "Why's Tin..." "

I have a cable guy coming over to fix the box, so I need you to babysit Tin." Mom turned to Trina's TV. "And to change that, because it's not appropriate for him." She walked over to the TV.

"No, no, no, no-" Trina protested.

Too late. The Breakfast Club was now replaced by Elmo, who was singing about the alphabet.

"Awww," Trina groaned. It was at the part where Judd Nelson was about to fall through the ceiling.

_Ding dong!_

"Oh, that's him. Have fun!" Mom went out the door.

Trina sighed. Tristan giggled. Oh, he'll definitely have fun. He fixed the pillows, throwing a couple off the bed, hitting Trina right in the face with another. Trina took the pillow and hit Tristan in the head with it, but it only made Tristan laugh and Trina rolled her eyes, tossing the pillow behind her. She picked up her pen and turned the page, wondering what she was going to write next. Tristan tapped her shoulder and handed her a water bottle, which was already open.

"Did you already take a sip, Tin?"

"Hee."

"Are you offering me some?"

Tristan raised his eyebrows.

"No thanks, Tin. I already drank enough-" she gasped. Tristan had grabbed her journal and was turning the pages, where he stopped at one. He began to pull.

"WATER!" Trina almost yelled. She dropped the water bottle and snatched the journal away. Tristan whined in protest.

"Tin, I know you were just curious. But I can't let anything-_anything_- happen to this journal."

Tristan looked down. His eyes widened. "Uhhh..."

"Not just because The Beatles are on here. You know all my stories and poems are in here. I must have told you at least twenty times already."

"Oyyy..."

"Exactly. So you should be able to remember, but then again..."

Tristan tapped her shoulder.

"What?"

Tristan pointed to her lap. Trina looked down. _Oh. That._ She had spilled all the water onto her lap. And possibly the bed, too.

"GAH!" Trina leaped to her feet, grabbed another pair of jeans and ran into her bathroom which was about five feet away.

Tristan couldn't help himself. He roared with laughter, falling backwards on the bed. Yeah, he felt a little guilty, but the look on her face...

After about a minute of laughing hysterically, he sat back up and picked up Trina's journal this time looking at her handwriting instead of attempting to rip out the pages. It was very slanted, with some things-mistakes, Tristan concluded- crossed out. He closed the journal then put it back where it was. "Colorful," he thought.

"Okay." Trina came out from the bathroom with the other pair of jeans on. Tristan got up from the bed and walked up to her. A look of guilt was written across his face. He looked down at the ground. Trina rubbed his head, messing up his hair. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Tristan grinned in response. "Oy."

Mom burst in the door. "Okay, all done. Tin you can go ahead and go."

Tristan grabbed his necklaces and left the room.

"How did he do?" she asked Trina.

"Good. Although he went for my journal and I had a water bottle in my hand..."

"And you dropped it and spilled water all over yourself."

"I didn't realize until about a minute later."

"Sounds like you." Trina nodded.

"Well, thank you for watching him," Mom continued. "So you can go ahead and keep watching The Breakfast Club now."

"Okay, but I wanted to ask, how long did I babysit Tin?"

"About twenty minutes."

"That's it?"

"Yep. Have fun being vegetable dip." She left.

Trina sighed. "Longest twenty minutes of my life."

**The end**

**Well, that's that! I have a few more ideas of what fanfics to do, but I'm not sure which one to do first. So I made a poll, please vote! And review?**

**~LDD**


End file.
